The New Reaper
by Soundwave1455
Summary: A new Reaper must be chosen. Satan has sent his current Grim Reaper to retrieve one from earth who is twisted, demented, and heartless; worthy of the title Death.
1. Chapter 1

The New Reaper (Chapter 1)

The Transformation

Why am I here? Don't they understand the joy and pleasure you receive when you kill your own kind? When you take the life of an innocent human being? It's exhilarating! The multiple stabs and slashes, how easily the knife cuts through their flesh, the rush of adrenaline you get when you go in for that final strike! Then…silence…cold dead silence. I am Tim Wakes. They all think I'm crazy, so they put me in this asylum, in this room that I will spend the rest of my life. They don't understand the real problems out there in the world. The only way to deal with those problems is simply make it go away by force. The many people I've killed…and I have no regrets. I don't know why I am writing this paper. Am I writing to myself? Maybe I really am crazy.

That was the only thing that the asylum guards found in Tim Wakes' cell when they went to check on him. It's not possible for him to escape; the door was sealed shut, no windows for him break through. He couldn't have possibly vanished in thin air could he?

…1 day before Tim's vanishing…

"There, that's all that there is to write, for now at least. No one will ever read these letters anyways." As Tim began to climb back into his bed he heard a dark voice from inside his cell. "Your time has come Tim." Tim immediately fell to the floor and he crawled as far back into his corner as he could. "Don't be afraid, everyone has a time, they just don't know when there time is." "Who are you?" Tim cried. "You don't recognize me Tim? I was there for every one of you killings." "No one else was around when I killed those people! I made sure of it!" "Believe me I was there for each one, you stole those people from me; they were mine to slay." The mysterious figure took a step closer. He was completely covered in a black robe, his face was hidden deep within his hood, but there was something even more strange about this man; there was a sense of guilt and regret that he brought with him. "Do you recognize me now Tim?" Tim's heart dropped, his eyes begin to tear up, and Tim felt all the guilt that had been building up for so long. "Your…you're…" "That's right Tim, I am the infamous Death, but you and your pathetic race may otherwise know me as the Grim Reaper." "Why are you here? It's not my time to go yet it can't be!" "O how much I love to see the fear in their eyes. For your sake Tim you are correct, I am not here to take your life; I am here for something much more important."

Death pulled his hood down to reveal a skull, completely bare of skin, as a face. "If you're not here to take my life then why are you here Death?" "The prince of evil himself, Lucifer, has sent me personally to find you. Why you ask? Simple, you are a cold hearted killer; you feel no remorse when you take the life of another human even if it's your own flesh and blood. What other man has the emotionless heart and cold soul to kill his family? And what is the reason behind this man's rampage? To simply please himself with the agonizing cries of his victims. I have watched men kill men for centuries and none are as soulless as you Tim. I stood there with you in each and every murder, watching you literally rip apart you mother and father, knowing that neither of them could do anything to prevent your attack. And your face covered in blood from the violent splash of organs that you tore out of your sister with your own bare hands. Lucifer and I both have been watching you very closely and decided that Lucifer needs a new Reaper. "So Satan sent you to find me and bring me to him? I don't understand…how can I become a Reaper?" "That is up to Lucifer. Come Tim, it's time to depart."

At that time the whole room was covered in a heavy darkness. So thick and heavy that I could no longer see Death, who was standing no more than a foot away from me. The walls and door that were once there were no more. The entire time I felt like I was falling, with the temperature quickly increasing. It got to a point where I felt like my skin was going to melt off my bones. Then suddenly…I stopped falling. I slowly lifted my head to the beautiful sights of burning bodies, impaled carcasses, and skeletal corpses. I looked up, and that's where I saw him, the devil himself, sitting on a type of throne like a prince. He and Death, who was right beside him, just stared at me. "Welcome to my paradise" said the Devil. "Death and I are both very pleased with your progress." "You wanted to make me your new Reaper right?" I asked. "That is correct; I think you will be my most profitable Reaper yet." "And what if I refuse your offer?" "Well then I think a little persuading might be in order."

The once humanoid figure transformed into something monstrous. His fingers became long and sharp. Spikes pertruded from his arms and back. His face began to disfigure and converted into a hideous being. Long, sharp horns sprouted from his head, and the same type of horns burst from his shoulders. "You are in my domain and you reject an offer that comes once in a millennia? Do you not know who I am? This is just a sample of my true power! I could rip the skin from your bones, make it grow back and rip it off again! I could set you ablaze and throw you into the pit along with every other condemned soul here, or impale you on one of the many spikes that you lay before you! I could even send Death to slash through your body like paper! Or maybe even spontaneous combustion, that's always been one of my favorites! I have all eternity to torture you! The point is boy, is that you do not have the luxury of argument here! Back on earth you were a feared serial killer but here you're just another condemned soul! You are in my hands now and I will do with you as I please, now do we have a deal?" I remained silent. "Good we're finally getting somewhere." Lucifer then reverted back to his humanoid state and we got back to the reason I was even in this place.

"How do you plan on making me a Reaper?" I asked. "You ask such simple questions. First we must dispose of the current Reaper." Satan merely looked at Death and he and his robe caught fire, a few seconds later he fell to a pile of ashes on the floor. He didn't even have time to scream. "Now that that's taken care of we can move on to you. Stand still and I promise this will hurt a lot." He gave me the same look he gave Death and I too was set ablaze. I screamed out in agony; the clothes I was wearing burned away in a second. My eyes exploded and oozed from their sockets, my skin liquefied and fell from my bones. My nose and ears simply fell off and burned up on the ground. Mt tendons and veins burst and fell from their once secure place.

The fire went out and I stood up. I was nothing more than a skeleton now. "Now wasn't that fun?" Lucifer said in a sarcastic tone. "I…I…I'm nothing more than bones." "Well here put this on, it will hide those bones." Satan threw me a black robe and I put it on over my skeletal body. And before I let you go, you'll be needing this. He tossed me a weapon: the Grim Reaper's signature scythe. "Now go my puppet, go back to the surface and begin your new life." All in a matter of an hour, my life changed and I had become Lucifer's new Reaper.


	2. Chapter 2

The New Reaper (Chapter 2)

I Am Death

I was awoken by a blinding light. "Where am I?" I thought. "It's good to see you made it back on the surface." A deep voice in my head said. "Who are you? What's going on?" I inquired. "It'll come back to you soon; you're still a little shaken up from all that's happened recently. You are my new Reaper, and you will carry out my bidding as I see fit. I am in your thoughts; every move you make is because of me, and because of this I can grant you great power. I am your master and you are my servant and will do as you are commanded. Now, reach into your robe; you will find a list in your pocket. On that list are people who have rejected the truth and are permanently condemned to my paradise. Your job is to simply quicken their voyage. Understand? Good, now off you go."

"This all seemed so crazy, a few hours ago I was writing a letter in my cell and now I'm the Devil's Grim Reaper? This must be a dream, but it's not. I might as well get to work, now let's see who will be first?" I scanned the list and found a suitable first candidate. "Ah, here we go this is perfect; an easy assignment. An old, short woman by the name of Carol Lauding was 76 years of age; rejected Christ at the age of 41 and hasn't felt conviction since. I think I will rather enjoy this." "Death, I have bestowed some of my power on you." The Devil said. "No need to walk to your assignment, you can disappear and reappear at your destination." I just thought about where I needed to go and I was there in an instant, standing at the door of Miss Lauding's house. Since I still had so much power I walked right through the door, just like a ghost could in the movies. Miss Lauding was sitting on her old rocking chair reading a book. I'd figured that I might wake her up. "Carol Lauding, your time has come." She looked at me with all too familiar eyes. That was the same look that my mother gave me before I ripped her fragile body apart. "What are you doing in my house? How did you get in here?" she asked. "I am Death, and I have come to free your soul and bring it to my master Lucifer." "You have ten seconds to get out of my house or I'm calling the police! One…two…three…four…" she started to stand up and head for the phone while I stared at her with violent intentions. "Five…six…seven…eight…nine…" she reached for the phone and picked it up. "Ten…I gave you your chance but now you will have to deal with the police you hoodlum!" she began the phone call and I quickly drew out my scythe and amputated her hand. She was so frightened that she couldn't even scream and stared at me not knowing what to do then stared at the bloody ground where her hand now laid. She was losing blood fast and did not have the energy to even walk away. "I am Death, and your soul will now be judged by Lucifer." With that saying I made a second strike and this time slicing her into 2 pieces; vertical down the middle if you want to be specific. As her body fell apart, one thing remained standing: it appeared to be her soul. It looked like the woman just before I brutally murdered her but she was transparent. I had not seen these souls in my past victims, but I was given some power by the Devil which allowed me to see these condemned souls. Carol's soul began to sink into the floor. She screamed and cried and even reached out for my hand thinking that I would save her, but I could not save her even if I had wanted to, for her soul was about to face eternity with my master.

"Who shall be my next victim?" I scanned the list again. "I think I'll go with one more senior citizen." I quite enjoyed killing these old people for 2 reasons: they didn't put up a fight and they reminded me of my parents. "This Mister Jenkins appears to be a bit younger than my previous assignment. 63 years old, tall, strong, and in good physical condition, but he shares the same fate for he too rejected Christ one too many times." By using the power that the Devil granted me, I teleported to Jenkins' home which was located deep within the forest; far from civilization. He was sitting on his porch keeping a lookout for any unwanted guest, I just happened to be one of those guests. "Jenkins, your time has come, it is time to pay for your past crimes; I will relinquish your soul unto the Devil himself and leave him to judge you as he sees fit!" "Son Imma give ya 3 secons to git off my property!" Jenkins said with an angry tone. Not scared by his threats I began to walk towards the old gruff. "Alright son it looks like your time is up! I best be runnin if I was you!" I remained determined and kept moving forward. Jenkins pulled out a shotgun from beside his chair and took aim at me. He pulled that trigger and would've made direct contact with me but the same power I used earlier to walk through the door I used again to walk right through the shells. "Wha…hold it right thur!" at this point I was standing on the porch with Jenkins and he proceeded to take another shot at me. "Why ain't you fallin?" I kept walking towards him and Jenkins was out of ammo. He turned the shotgun around and tried to hit me with the stock, but my scythe proved more effective and sliced his precious shotgun into pieces. "What did I do to deserve this?" he said as fell on his knees and started to cry. "Old man Jenkins, your time has come. I am Death, and your soul will be freed by my blade. Soon you will face eternal torment with my master." I swung my scythe across his neck and his old fragile skin gave way under the sheer power of the sharp blade. As his head rolled across the floor I proceeded with yet another strike. The scythe entered through his neck came out through his stomach. His soul stood up and glared at me with eyes filled with decades of guilt and regret. He looked down and sunk into the floor; he had nothing to say, not even a scream.


	3. Chapter 3

The New Reaper (Chapter 3)

Guardian

I was actually quite enjoying my new life. It was much like my previous life but this time I was unstoppable; the only one who could stop me was my own master…or so I thought. I will take you back to when I faced my first real problem as Death.

A few weeks had passed since my encounter with Old man Jenkins. I had just slain my 43rd victim and had no intentions of stopping. "Hmm…I think I'll go with this one next. Jacob Fauster, 52 years old, CEO of a large company, and soon to meet Abbadon face to face." I was used to attacking my assignments during the day when they were awake, but this happened to be one of the few missions that took place during the night. It was around 12'o clock when I found Jacob's home. His family and he too were asleep. I slowly approached his bed, contemplating on how to should dispose of this one. "Slowly amputate all of his limbs and let him bleed out? No not enough. Cut off his legs and watch him crawl away and then deliver the final blow? Maybe, I'll just make it up as a go along. I began to raise my scythe, "Jacob, your ti…" a levitating, transparent figure stuck out his hand and grabbed my scythe, preventing me from freeing Jacob's soul. Was this someone else's soul protecting Jacob? I wish it was. "Who do you think you are stopping me from carrying out my lord's work?" "I am Jacob's guardian angel and so long as Jacob's soul lives on this earth, I will protect it." The figure said with a soft, calming voice. "You cannot prevent death, it is a natural part of life and his time has come." I said. "No, you will touch him with neither your cold hand nor your blade." "You do not understand the power of my master." "And you do not understand the power of mine!" the angle yelled. "Fight me angle, and the winner will determine what shall be done with this mortal's life." "I will defend Jacob, no matter the cost."

The spiritual battle was about to commence, I was already prepared for I had my scythe drawn; the angle pulled a long sword from his sheath around his waist. "Stop, what are you doing?" Lucifer said inside my mind. "You cannot fight an angel, you cannot win." "I am Death, and I have come to free the soul of Jacob Fauster!" with that line spoken I took my first strike at the guardian, but he swiftly deflected it and countered with a strike of his own. His attack only struck my robe and ripped it down the middle. With all my bones now showing, I was more prone to attack. I swung my scythe again and managed to make contact with the angle, but my blade merely went through my body, no damage, no lacerations, nothing; it was just as if I had never cut him. "Flee this battle, you cannot win it." Lucifer said yet again. I took his advice this time made haste to leave that place. "Do not return Death, for if you do next time I will not be so merciful."

"Why did you not tell me there would be a guardian angel waiting for me, master?" "I wanted to see how you would handle the situation. I expected you to fight, but I tried to stop you from doing so. You cannot fight the Lord's angles. An angle cannot kill another angle, which makes you open to death because you are no angle. These humans sometimes refer to you as 'the Angle of Death', but that is not true. You did not fall from heaven like the rest of us did. You were transformed into a Grim Reaper by me. Look at it this way, instead of being an angle; you are the ferryman who guides the lost and condemned to my paradise. But this I will tell you, I have a rather strong feeling that we will meet that guardian angel sometime in the near future. You'll become more experienced by then and will hopefully know how to defend yourself. Now go, while the night is still young, fetch me more souls Death."


	4. Chapter 4

The New Reaper (Chapter 4)

Family

As I lay here frozen to this wall, I am starting to think of who I was before I became the Reaper, before all of this even began. Why am I frozen to a wall you ask? I will reveal that information with greater detail later. My family…I hated my family more than any person ever could. They abused me as a child, everyone did, even my own siblings. I do, however, remember having one friend as I was growing up; Samuel was his name. Sam was the only one who never did me any harm; he never hurt me like the others, betrayed me like the others, or abandoned me like the others. He was literally the only one who I could rely on, but soon that too would go away. When I was older, Sam moved away, across the country. Now I was once again and forever alone.

I had learned to fight on my own, with my dad attacking me every day when he came home. When he wasn't home it was my mother who abused me. She would tell me to do my chores, beat me, and then beat me again when I was done with each chore. And when I finally thought I was away from both of them, my brother and sister would come into our room, strike me with whatever they could find, and then throw me out. Since I was four, I could never recall sleeping in my own room. I couldn't sleep in my room because my siblings would throw me out, and if I slept anywhere else my dad would beat me. I had to sleep outside with the animals. It makes sense because they treated me like one. I was more their slave then another family member. I do remember one good thing that happened, and that's the day I finally snapped. I was 22 when it occurred to me that I cannot take this anymore and something drastic needed to be done. Why call someone when I could take matters into my own hands?

It was a cold, bitter night in November; both my mother and father were downstairs in the living room watching television, and my brother and sister were upstairs in there room. I was told to go out to the store and pick up food, so I did what I was told. I returned home and set the bags on the kitchen counter. I looked to my left and noticed a wooden holder for knives; long, sharp knives. All my attention was focused on those knives and I had intentions of changing my life that day. My father looked over at me and saw me looking at the knives and got up and began to walk towards me. "What do you think you're doing? Get back to you chores." He said to me. I gave him a look that I had never given anyone before. He could see the years of pain in my eyes and what I was intending to do that very day. I swiftly pulled one of the large knives from their holder and grabbed my father's shirt. I pulled him close and forced the knife into his stomach. Instead of pulling the knife straight out, I moved it horizontally and exited through his left side. His intestines spewed out onto the floor as he fell to his knees. I gave him a hard kick which made him fall on his back. I then proceeded by jamming the knife through his throat and planted my foot on the handle and pushed as hard as I could. It started cutting through his jaw, and with that I gave the knife one hard kick and it finally broke through the bone and stuck halfway through the roof on his mouth.

My mother was next. She stood up and immediately ran to my position, but slipped on her husband's blood. She was old and fragile so when she fell, she broke a few bones and could not stand back up. She had no strength to move, not even enough strength to scream for help. I slowly stepped over my father's carcass and was now standing above my mother. I slowly bent down on my knees to move closer to her. She only stared at me with tear filled eyes. She too saw the bitterness in my eyes, and that would be the last thing she would see on this earth. "You don't deserve to be called my mother! You don't deserve to even be called human! You're nothing more than a worthless wretch and I hope you burn in hell!" With those words spoken I clenched my hand around her throat. I never let up on the pressure, only increased it. Blood began to fill her mouth, and she was quickly losing her life. My nails dug into her fragile skin, and with one hard pull I ripped her flesh from her neck. I pulled off the remaining flesh surrounding her backbone and twisted her head off. My mother lay there dead next to my monster of a father.

When I was done with my parents I moved upstairs to my siblings, but before I entered their room I went into my father's room. Under his bed was a case and in that case was a shotgun. Father never used it but he did threaten to use it on me a few times. I loaded it with one shot because I knew that that would be all I needed. With my tool of destruction in hand I entered my sibling's room. Both were listening to their own music which would explain why they didn't hear the massacre downstairs. They noticed I had a shotgun in my hand and so my sister screamed while my brother stood up and came at me full force. I turned the shotgun around and hit him as hard as I could with the stock. He fell to the ground and I hit him again…and again…and again, till he could barely move. I was rather enjoying myself at this moment. I then put the shotgun to his head but began to think. "This won't be gory enough." I thought, so I pulled the shotgun away from his face. When my brother looked at me with relief, I moved the shotgun to a position that would create a much larger mess. I put the shotgun in between his legs and pulled the trigger. You should've seen the blood and gore that went everywhere, it was so…exhilarating. I looked at my sister, who was still paralyzed with fear. "It's just you and me left in the house, no one to come help you, no one to hear you scream or cry. So go ahead, scream! Cry! It adds to the rush!" those were the last words that I spoke to my sister. I followed up those words with a strong right hook to the face, then a left hook, then a few jabs to her stomach. I kept punching her in the stomach and soon blood began to pour from her mouth. I dug my nails, which were still fresh with blood, into her gut. With my nails now under her skin, I scratched my way through her flesh and through her muscle until I could see the bones. She was still somehow faintly alive. As for a final blow, I landed my fist as hard as I could on her ribs. The bones broke with such a satisfying CRACK. I then moved the broken bones out of the way to reveal her organs and intestines. I began pulling them from their respected position. I didn't care where they landed, some even covered me. With her stomach now completely void of organs, I grabbed her spine and pushed it through the skin on her back. "It appears my job is done here." I said, but then a knock came to the door.

"It's police, open up! We were told gunfire and a scream came from this house." I knew it was all over, so I picked myself up and crawled into a corner in my brother and sister's room. "If you don't open this door, we WILL come in forcefully." It was only a matter of time before they saw the massacre. I heard a loud crash from downstairs and remained in my position. "Check upstairs, we'll stay down here." Seconds later I swore I heard one of them throw-up. Soon after that they came to my room. First they saw my brother, spewed all over the walls and ceiling. Then they turned their eyes to my sister, or at least what was left of her. This time I actually saw them throw up. After they had emptied their stomachs, they noticed me in the corner, covered in blood and intestines and slowly made their way over to me. "Sir, we've found the culprit." One said over his radio. "Where is he?" the response said." He's upstairs in a corner. He's just sitting there." "Detain him, bring him in." The men followed their orders and did such. I do not recall what the men said at the station. I only recall laying in a cell bed and then being moved into another building. You know the rest from there. Am I a murderer? Yes, I am. Do I still regret my actions? To this day, I have no regrets concerning the people's lives I've ended…


	5. Chapter 5

The New Reaper (Chapter 5)

Los Muertos

A year went by and as I grew more accustomed and experienced to my new "job", my master gave me more challenging assignments. I remember the first of these challenges was something new. My master ordered me to bring several people at once to him. This was a specific task that he wanted me to carry out and was not on my list. There were three targets that I was sent to retrieve; three brothers that had formed their own gang. I knew this one would be a struggle, and The Dead were about to meet Death itself.

The first of these men and the youngest was Alejandro Sanchez. Being the youngest he was very reckless and cared very little about the people around him. He was naïve, arrogant, and selfish. All he could think about is how he would change the gang once his two brothers were out of the picture. He's even conspired against them; hiring other gangs to try to kill his two older siblings, but they seemed invincible…well until they met me.

Next in line and second oldest was Sergio Sanchez. He was the muscle and bulk of the group. He was the leader's right hand man and whenever he was gone, Sergio would be in charge of the entire gang. He would take command of groups here and there to keep the streets their territory, but when the leader would leave he would turn the gang into a brutal murder machine, and had no care whether who lived and who died, as long as the Los Muertos gained a little bit of territory. If Alejandro were to ever carry out his plans halfway, the Los Muertos would surely take of a chunk of the city under the rule of Sergio. As much as I love to watch people suffer and die, I just couldn't let that happen.

The last but unfortunately not least was Fernando Sanchez. He wasn't even a literal blood brother to the other Sanchez's. He was adopted into the family before Sergio and Alejandro were even born. He had great responsibility all of his life, whether it was to keep his brothers under control, keep the gang under control, or both at the same time. They say that some people were born to be leaders and Fernando just so happened to be one of these people. He ruled over the gang with great efficiency. He was not as naïve and reckless as Alejandro, or as ruthless and cruel as Sergio; he had the perfect blend of discipline and power. Fernando knew when to start a fight and when to flee from one. The gang was slowly capturing territories with minimal losses to their numbers, but if Sergio took over the death count would significantly increase, and if Alejandro was in control the situation would be even worse. If all three men were taken out, the gang would fall apart and the city would eventually revert back to its original state. Lucifer advised that I should take these men out one by one; I now know that that would've been the wisest option, but I was Death and I felt invincible.

I was already stationed inside their base when nine 'o clock rolled around. The Los Muertos were living inside of an old car maintenance shop in which they had added their own designs. I was standing up in one of the rafters watching all three men conveying with each other. Fernando was sitting in what appeared to be a throne made up of car parts and other garbage. Alejandro and Sergio were standing in front of him discussing what I assumed to be issues within the gang. My patience was quickly running out and I wanted to make a move now; so I jumped down to greet the men. I landed behind the two younger brothers and they turned around and parted to reveal Fernando upon his throne staring me down. "Mira, what is this some kind of joke?" Sergio said. "HA! Halloween's over idiote." Alejandro said to me. "He Ale I think he wants to fight, what do you say gran hermano?" "I say we give him what he wants hermanos." Fernando responded. "I am Death, and I have come to relinquish your soul unto Abbadon. You can come willingly, or we may find other options." "You hear him bro? He stole our name! Let me tell you this 'Muerto' we are the only Grim Reapers around here." Alejandro mocked me. This of course made me angry, more angry than I had ever been on an assignment, I was about to show them what being a Grim Reaper was really all about.

The first one who came after me was the youngest, Alejandro, and his weapon of choice were spike covered gloves. He took a couple jabs at me and managed to only rip my robe even more than it already was. I let my guard down for a second and he landed a quick jab straight to my forehead, cracking my skull. His two other bothers then laughed at their younger brother's success to land a blow on me. This greatly inflamed my fury and when he tried to attack again, I evaded to the right and used my mighty scythe to cut both of his hands clean off his arms. He fell onto his knees in shock and staring at his handless wrists. This, of course, enraged the older two brothers, especially Sergio.

Sergio called for the other gang members and they showed up without hesitating. Lucifer gave me permission to 'defend' myself if necessary, which is what I was forced to do. A few of them came from behind, so I reacted by ducking and simply swinging around with scythe in hands quickly cutting the men in half. Another man was standing up on one the rafters and had the brilliant idea of attacking me from above. I countered with a new move; I turned my scythe upside down to where the blade was facing the floor and did what only could be described as a scythe 'uppercut'. If you can't imagine what that did to that poor man's flimsy flesh then let me explain it in detail. The blade first entered through the crotch and kept going onto the stomach where it ripped apart his intestines, stomach, and any other organ that happened to be connected in there. From there it continued on to the lungs; it split them in half, and the entire time the tip of my scythe is cutting the man's spine up the middle. Lastly was his head; my beautiful blade was so sharp that it cut right through his skull like hot butter. The man fell in two perfect pieces on the floor; well they were perfect until the rest of his organs spilled out.

These few attacks were enough to make the other members run for there lives. "Get back here you cowards! It's one man, what are you afraid of?" Sergio said with great anger in his voice. I then turned to him, "One. I am no man, I am Death, and two. You have all eternity to be afraid of. The others were not meant to die this day, but you and your brothers will die this day." This sent Sergio into a frenzy and he immediately charged me. I evaded to the side, leaving him to collide with a metal beam. The entire structure that the beam was attached to shook. This gave me a creative idea. I turned my attention to the ceiling while Sergio was shaken up for a little bit. I noticed a crane-like machine attached to the floor and in the claw of this machine was a long, heavy beam. I knew exactly what to do. "HA! What are you waiting for Sergio? I'm over here!" I taunted him into charging me again but this time into the support for the machine; it shook but was still standing. "You want to avenge your brother's soon to be death don't you?" Sergio charged again, this time he hit the machine supports with greater force. He fell onto his back from a little exhaustion and looked up and noticed the beam barely in the grip of the claw. The beam began to rotate to in a vertical motion and was soon hanging right above Sergio. Before it processed in his mind to move, the beam slipped and fell…fell straight down on to Sergio, impaling him in the stomach. With both of the brothers paralyzed, it was just me and Fernando left.

"You're very creative Death, creative and powerful. If you helped us we could have this city taken over in no time. Why don't you consider joining the Lost Muertos?" "HAHAHA! Do you realize how foolish and idiotic you sound Fernando? You want to recruit Satan's Grim Reaper to help you take over a city. There is one master that I work for, and you know exactly who he is." With Fernando realizing that there was no hope left, he made one last ditch effort…running. Since I already tried one new move, why not try another? When Fernando was halfway to the exit, I threw my scythe at him at an angle in which it spun and cut both his legs right off. He began to crawl away, "So pitiful." I thought. I picked up my scythe and the stumps that used to be his legs and dragged him back to his brothers.

I sliced the beam close the Sergio's stomach and slid him up and off the beam. I then pulled all three of them to the same place and aligned them up against the wall. "I am DEATH; I am the one that will bring you to my master personally! You call yourself The Dead but you had no idea what death really was until its standing right in front of you. Prepare to face Abbadon, prepare to face eternity!" With that I took one mighty stroke and decapitated all three of their heads off at once. Their souls appeared immediately and I grabbed them and departed into the depths of hell along with them.


	6. Chapter 6

The New Reaper (Chapter 6)

Scythe vs. Scythe

When I returned to hell with those three pathetic brothers, my master wasn't as pleased as I thought he would be. He wasn't used to someone defying his orders. His last Reaper was obedient to him to the letter; I was not and was about to feel the consequences.

"Here they are, more souls for your liking master." I said humbly. "Why didn't you listen to me up there? I told you to kill them one by one and in secret." Satan responded. "My method worked just fine didn't it? I got your souls; now condemn them for all eternity." "You don't get the point, you are my SERVANT and I am your MASTER; a servant does not defy a master!" "He does when his methods prove better than the master's." I cannot accurately describe the look he then gave me; it was a mix between pure anger and disappointment. "You have defied me once before, and do you remember what happened at that time? Does this need to come to that again?" "If it must." I replied. My master transformed into that unrecognizable beast like he did before I became a Reaper. The spikes sprouted from all over his body and grew longer than before. A vale of fire engulfed his face as well as the rest of his body. Long, boney wings burst from his back, and his teeth broke the skin and extended halfway up his face. He was different this time; last time he said that it was only a sample of his power. Could this be his complete form, his full power?

"Death, as I mentioned before, you do NOT have the luxury of argument here! This is hell, this is MY domain. In here AND up on the surface you obey me and submit to my orders! HA! You think that you have some sort of power here just because you're a little more experienced than last time? I'll tell you what, you keep the powers I granted you, and you fight me…NOW!" Satan pulled one of the spikes next to his throne from the floor and launched it at me. I reacted by grabbing the body of one of the brothers lying before me and used it as a shield. "You've gotten faster, good, keep it up I'm having fun." Satan then jumped down from his throne and began walking towards me. I couldn't help but feel intimidated by his approaching presence. He stopped and put out his hand parallel to his chest and faced it to the ground. The ground shook, and something began to emerge from it. I looked on in awe as another scythe levitated to his hand. "You see this? This is the Devil's scythe; this is my special toy. I created it from the bodies that the original Death brought me." The rod of the scythe was made of the spines of burning bodies in hell. It was twisted in such a way than it fit more naturally than my scythe had. Also, wrapped around the staff was a chain, and on the end of that chain was an hourglass. It showed a mortals lifetime and when his time was up. Locate at the top of the rod was a skull, I did not recognize what creature it was from, but it appeared to me as a cross between a human and snake skull. Behind that was the blade, and man, was it a beautiful blade. Longer, sharper than mine and had flames engraved into it. "You like what you see? Maybe one day you'll get to hold it, that is, if you survive."

Abbadon leaped at me with his scythe in hands. Now it was scythe vs. scythe; we were on somewhat even ground. Abbadon landed the first strike, but I deflected it with my own scythe. "Your scythe is old, frail, and dull." He told me. I was proud of my scythe and his words only angered me into attacking. I landed a few blows but he easily blocked it with his massive scythe. "Ha! At least you're trying." He mocked me again, but I knew what he was doing; provoke me to attack him so I use all my strength in one blow. I had done the same tactic just recently on one of the Los Muertos brothers. It was his downfall and I would not fall for the same trick. I jumped back, hesitated for a second, and then charged at him full speed. But instead of immediately striking him, I used his own power that he gave me to vanish through him and reappear behind him. Abbadon was stunned long enough for me to make one strike on his back. "AH! That actually hurt." I knew he was smarter than me so therefore he would not fall for the same thing twice like I almost did. He swung around but only scratched my leg bone. "He's massive and so is his scythe, he's slow so maybe I can use this to my advantage." I thought to myself. "You're not as difficult and intimidating as I originally thought you would be, Satan." "You are a fool Death, attempting to use the same technique that I just used on you." He responded. I had hoped he would say that, thinking that I was expecting him to attack. He disappeared and fell right into my trap. When he reappeared he was above me and coming down fast. I dodged at the last second, but Abbadon had gotten his scythe stuck in the ground. I took advantage of the opportunity and rushed at him. I used up all my strength on one blow, and one blow was all that was needed. A nice clean cut separated his shoulder and stomach from the rest of his body. "Hmm…you did better than expected." He said. "What are you talking about Devil?" I inquired. "I'm talking about this; this was a test; to test your skills and powers. Not so much the new ones I have given you, but the ones that were bestowed upon you a long time ago." He picked up his arm and his flesh reacted by grabbing it and reattaching it to himself. "So you were only testing me?" "Yes I was, and you passed. What's your reward? My scythe should suffice." I pulled the scythe the rest of the way out of the ground and Abbadon reverted and returned to his throne. "Thank you master." "You can thank me by fetching me more souls. I was right from the beginning; you WILL become my most profitable Reaper yet." With his orders, I departed and returned back to the surface to soon discover an even more difficult challenge than the one I had just faced.


	7. Chapter 7

The New Reaper (Chapter 7 Final)

Semiazas

I returned to the surface to obey my masters bidding, but he had one specific task in mind; although I would not be alone in this trial. "Death, I have a special job for you, but one that you cannot go alone to. This assignment requires help, and I'm giving you the best help I can at the moment. Do you remember Jacob Fauster? I'm sure you do. He was the man that I purposely sent you after because I knew that he had a guardian angel protecting him. You did well for as inexperienced as you were at the time, but now you're ready for another chance; and that's exactly what you're getting. I'm sending my most loyal demon to aid you; his name is Semiazas. He is more powerful than any of the other demons dwelling in my domain, and he will be of great help to you."

When Satan was finished speaking, Semiazas arrived. He cracked the crust of the earth open and emerged from the depths of hell. When he was on the surface the crack closed as if it had never been there to begin with. Intimidating would be an understatement to describe the massive being standing before me. This was not how a demon was depicted when mortals talked of them. But then again, this was no ordinary demon. He stood a foot taller than myself (which left him around seven feet tall) and carried a huge double-bladed axe on his back. He was covered from head to toe in armor that had been forged from the fires of hell itself. His voice could only be described as thundering, and his skills unmatched.

"I am Semiazas." He said with a deep voice. "Lucifer has sent me to assist you in your quest of finding this Jacob Fauster." "That is correct. Now come, it's time to move." "Why walk when we can warp there?" "Because I care to know a little more about you, Semiazas." As we departed we remained unseen by the public; he was a demon and I was a Reaper, and we both had the power to stay under mortal eyes. "So what is it that you care to know?" "First, I want to know why you are so different from the other demons." "Let me try to explain this the best I can. Most demons in hell have a specific purpose that they serve. For example, Sonneillon is the demon of hatred. He brings up the hatred and bitterness in the hearts of mortals. I, similar to Sonneillon, am the demon of war. I am the reason there is such a thing. I stir the inner war in every mortal; the need to fight. I do not control the outcome of war, only influence it. That is why I appear as the way I do; like a soldier or a general going off to war." "Very interesting; another question, out of all the demons that I've seen, they all were either carrying or sheathed a sword. Why do you carry an axe? My double-bladed axe is a symbol of my power. I crafted this beauty in the beginning of time when I and the others fell from Heaven. Of course, I got my title of demon of war only after I fell. My axe is not only a symbol, but it's also the most powerful weapon created in hell besides the Devil's scythe. Which I see you carry; it is a great honor to wield such a mighty weapon. Lucifer must favor you greatly. Anymore questions?" "Yes, my master told me that an angel could not kill another angel, so I was left vulnerable to the guardians. If I'm not an angel, then what am I?" "Lucifer was right, you do ask simple questions. You are neither mortal nor immortal, you are, what we call, a demi-angel or a demi-demon. These foolish mortals call these beings demi-gods, but, as much as we would like to deny it, there is only one true God. He is feared by everyone in hell, even Lucifer, himself, fears him. We cannot do anything to prevent the end from coming, and when it does you along with every condemned soul (including demons) will pay eternal torment in the dreaded Lake of Fire. We demons fear the end is coming soon so we do as much destruction as we possibly can in the short amount of time that we have." "I see, so even I will join you in that Lake." "Yes, even the unsaved mortals who are not in hell currently will join us." "One more question, have you ever fought your master?" "…I did at one point fall from my place and attack him out of pure rage. He is more powerful than you can ever imagine. In a matter of seconds, he can destroy you. Next to God, Lucifer is the most powerful being ever created. I was wrong to attack him, and he made that clear very quickly; but he gave me another chance, and I have not once ever thought about turning on him again. Why do you ask this?" "Because only recently I too attacked him out of anger." "He too spared you I see." "Not exactly, he did transform into that monster and he was the most powerful thing I've fought so far, but I defeated him in a duel." "This can't be, you are a demi-demon; you cannot defeat Lucifer. That would make you more powerful than me, and I was made the second most powerful being in hell." "He did say it was a 'test' though." "O, well that explains a lot. He and I used to duel quite a bit, that's how I became so powerful. He must've been using his minimal amount of power." "But…he was so strong…" "Was he more like a hulking giant?" "Yes he was, but what does that have anything to do with it?" "That's his 'weak' form; it's more for intimidation than actual fighting. Believe me, he does have a lot of power in that form, but it's just a show; there is so much more that he is capable of. Hope that you never wake that side of the Beast." "I'll keep that in mind. I'm done with my questions for now, so I think we can warp to our destination now." "Very well, see you there."

Semiazas arrived a little earlier than I had, but there we were, standing in front of the same house, at the same time, and was preparing for the same problem that occurred last time: the guardian angel. "Semiazas, what's the plan?" "Like I mentioned before, you can be killed, I can't so I will distract him while you go in for your soul." We entered the house and all was quiet, all was dark. I knew a battle was coming, and I also knew that I was finally ready, especially with loyal Semiazas at my side. We walked upstairs to Jacob's bedroom and walked through that door as well. "There he is, asleep in his bed. He doesn't even know what's about to happen." I said. I pulled out my precious scythe and took one mighty swung down at the man, but once again it was caught by a sword that appeared at the last moment. The angel slowly appeared. "Why do you come here again Reaper? You do not belong in this house. Neither do you demon, get thee hence from this place!" the guardian said. "Back off Death, let me handle this." Semiazas said with great confidence. I stepped aside and the guardian raised his sword in defense. Semiazas stared the guardian down while he pulled his ancient axe from his back. He took a mighty lunge at the guardian but was parried by the angel's own sword. Semiazas's axe was specially designed to also disarm; there were gaps between the blades and the rod large enough to fit a sword through it. He used it wisely and fooled the angel into falling into his trap. Semiazas began to strike again, but the angel stood firm in his rightful place with his sword ready for another block. At the last minute, Semiazas turned his axe to those gaps and forced the guardian's sword to get stuck in between those gaps. With one strong twist he yanked the sword from the guardian's hands and Semiazas's massive hand clenched around the angel's throat. "Now's your chance Death, STRIKE!" With his permission I followed his order and took another strike at Jacob, this time with no interference from his guardian. The scythe went through his body easier than it had with any other person before him and stuck into the bed. "Was it the new scythe?" I thought. The Devil's scythe was more powerful than my previous weapon, but it cut through his flesh a little too easy. "Death, you cannot slay him with your scythe, lay your hand upon him and bring the shadow of death upon his heart!" I followed Semiaza's commands without hesitation and laid my hand on the old man's heart. I felt the beating of his heart come to a halt. Soon after, Jacob's soul appeared, but instead of falling into hell like all the others he went up into the ceiling. "My job is done, you can release me demon." The former guardian said. Semiazas did what he said and let him go and he too levitated up through the ceiling. "…What just happened?" I asked so confused. "That was a saved soul. They do not feel the wrath of Death like unsaved mortals do. Also we could not have released his soul if God did not allow it." "Why could I not harm him with my scythe?" "Like I mentioned before, you cannot do the same brutal harm that you are so used to doing. You are a Grim Reaper and you do not only control the final fate of the unsaved, but also the saved. When you laid your hand upon his heart, it stopped immediately; releasing him from his mortal tether." "I understand, Semiazas, I'm in charge of the fate of all beings on this earth. I am Death to both the condemned and the saved." "I also see that you have much left to learn. When we return to hell, you will become my student and I will be your teacher. You will still be given tasks by Lucifer, but when you return I shall teach you all that I know. "

I knew that this was only the beginning, I had a long 'career' ahead of me, but I was not going at it alone, Semiazas said he would teach me. Little did I know is that Lucifer was right all along; I would become his most profitable Reaper yet. And as for me being frozen to a wall, that story will be told another time; it's the only regret that I have…


End file.
